<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixed Up Mishap by Marijke_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309406">Mixed Up Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose'>Marijke_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Whumptober 2020, day 29, no.29, reluctant bedrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the two chemical mix and ignite, someone lands in the medbay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixed Up Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I told you to stay away from there,” Ember said as he sat in a hoverchair beside the hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been a spill in the lab and his friend and new mate, Kyz, was covered in burns from head to clawed-toe after trying to clean it up. Unfortunately, the chemicals, once mixed, were volatile and the attempt to remove them ignited them. He had not been able to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, the scent of the steryl medbay filled his nostrils. He turned his head and saw her fuzzy countenance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kyz?” His throat hurt and his voice cracked. His body felt numb. But why was she sitting up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The medics say you'll make a full recovery, but you need time,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ME??’</span>
  </em>
  <span> That didn't make any sense. Nor did the numbness that seemed to engulf his entire being. Like a… like an uncomfortable blanket, he supposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ha-happened?” He decided to whisper, since it was the only thing that didn't make him feel like he was exhaling something caustic instead of just carbon dioxide. He just noticed his depth perception was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't remember?” He shook his head. “Well, I was cleaning up a mess when you pounced on me and shoved me away as I was applying a neutraliser. You must've caused them to mix because when I looked up they had ignited and you were in the middle of a blue fireball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cried raspily, and started coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what did you think it was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ember closed his eyes. “Y-you…” he whispered. “I thought it was y-you who had gotten burned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her cool hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The medics said your PAK may have temporarily blocked the memories, due to trauma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her again. “Oh…” His depth perception was definitely off,m he realised as he looked down at their hands. The smooth, pale green of her hand against the darkened, scorched green of his much larger one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where her hand was unmarred up to where it disappeared into her sleeve, his was covered in bandages, starting at the first knuckles and continuing all the way up his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand was nowhere to be seen and he frowned. “Did I lose my arm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replied and reached for the edge of the blanket, then pulled it aside to reveal his other arm. It was covered entirely in bandages. “One eye, your hand, and one leg up to your knee are alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One eye?” He let go of her hand and raised his to feel. His head and half his face were bandaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your antennae were destroyed, but the medics are sure they’ll grow back. You apparently have an even higher healing factor than most of us do,” Kyz explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her again. If all that he ’remembered’ before had been nothing but a trauma-induced dream or hallucination, then… “A-are we Life Mates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyz’s expression grew softer and he saw a blush appear under her eyes. “Y-yes.” She reached up and pulled down her collar, revealing the mark. It was clearly very fresh and Ember was relieved that at least that part had been real. “Just the day before yesterday.” She let her collar fall back into place. “You've been here since yesterday morning. You spent only a day and a half in a healing coma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ember closed his good eye again. “If I do make a full recovery,” he whispered. “Then it means I’ve got the formula wrong.” He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Recovering,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course, was the best outcome, as it meant he would be able to rectify his mistake; but </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant he had gotten it right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Kyz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The formula. It’s supposed to kill,” Ember reminded her. “Not disfigure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ember, those weren't your formulae and you got burned by their ignition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” His memories were really messed up. “My… PAK must be focusing most of its resources on healing me,” he concluded. He opened his eye and looked at her. “Or was it damaged?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It got a little scorched, but it's fine,” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyz, are you happy my formu- no, they weren't mine,” he reminded himself. “Are you glad I survived?” He felt her squeeze his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ember,” she whispered back. Her eyes were large and her brows persed. “Of course I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I think you look… upset,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m upset I almost lost you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” With some difficulty, he rubbed her hand with his thumb. “Okay. Then I shall endeavour not to kill myself in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do. I would miss you and I… I wouldn't want to live without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He believed she meant it too. Of course, he hadn't known her to be a liar, but… he knew she considered him important to her. And not because he had recently become Tallest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kyz,” he said, also sincere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome,” she replied. “Now, you should get some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I have duties tomorrow.” Actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>today,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but even he knew he needed time to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, the medic says you’ll require a week before you can return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eye snapped wide open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A week?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Surely he hadn't heard that right. The exclamation was bad and he began to cough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a week of bedrest, by then you should be fully healed,” Kyz explained in that gentle tone of hers that he liked for no reason he could explain ther than it sounded nice to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to stay a week,” he protested, but he knew he was too weak to do anything about it. He didn't even think he had the strength to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do, though. For me,” she said, her tone pleading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he looked at his hand. “Can’t get much work done like this anyway… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said and gently squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>It was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> week.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to know more about these two, or any of my OC’s (or anything else), you can check my contact info. I also have a Discord server which is perma-linked in my profile info.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>